


Better Behave!

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Het, Masturbation, Pegging, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Better Behave!

"Make him count," Charlie said from the chair in the corner, laughing when Bill glared at him.

"You're a wank—Ow!" Bill exclaimed as the first swat landed on his bare arse.

"You heard the man," Tonks said, grinning at Charlie. "He wants you to count them."

She raised her hand again and Bill cried out, "Two!"

"It's only ten, Bill," Charlie taunted. 

"Have you ever been on the receiving end of one of Tonks's spankings?" Bill said, groaning.

Charlie was smart enough not to cross her. Well, he didn't get caught as often, anyway. 

"Three, dammit!" 

Charlie almost flinched as Bill lurched forward. Tonks must have slapped the exact same spot all three times. 

"Maybe you won't disobey me again when I give you a direct order." Tonks slapped Bill's arse again and again, not even giving him a chance to recover.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Bill yelled.

"Would you like to continue?"

"Only if you plan to fuck me with that dildo of yours," Bill replied.

Charlie pushed his pants down to his thighs then sat back down to watch.

"Up on your hands and knees then," she said, slicking her strap-on with lube. She pushed one slick finger into Bill's arse, loosening him just enough, then climbed up behind him and aimed the magical dildo.

Charlie knew she'd be able to feel everything as if she were a man. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she pushed inside.

"Damn, that's hot," Charlie said, stroking himself. "You look good like that, Bill."

Bill showed him two fingers then moved his hand to his cock to stroke himself while Tonks fucked him.

"You're a natural, Tonks," Charlie said and Tonks grinned at him, snapping her hips forward and making Bill groan. 

"You come when I say," Charlie said, speeding his hand.

Tonks nodded and kept time with him. Bill's arm holding him up gave out and he ended up with the side of his face pressed to the pillow while he stroked himself.

"Come on, you bastard," Bill said, pinning Charlie with a look.

Charlie could have watched Tonks fucking Bill all day and all night but his balls were aching with need. 

"You may come," he said and Tonks slammed into Bill, keening loudly but that was soon drowned out by Bill's roar of completion. Charlie closed his eyes as he spurted over his fist imagining the sensation of being filled like Bill was. 

Maybe he'd let Tonks fuck him later after he'd recovered.

Tonks pulled out slowly and dropped the strap-on, then walked over to Charlie. 

He kissed her roughly, giving one of her tits a squeeze. 

"Thanks." She sat down in his chair, throwing one leg over the arm. 

"Minx," Bill said, then stood up and winced. "Meeting tomorrow with the Goblins is going to be miserable."

"I could heal you," Tonks said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Charlie said, chuckling. "The whole point is that he'll feel it all day and remember to behave."


End file.
